Digimon Defenders Discontinued
by Kiyo Seishuku
Summary: An original Digimon series. Six Japanese children are chosen to defend both Earth and the Digital World from malicious Digimon and humans bent on ruling the two worlds. New chapters added daily - weekly.
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any related terms. They are owned by Bandai.**

**PROLOGUE**

The computer turned on slowly, causing the man much frustration. _Why_, he thought angrily, _does my computer choose now to take its sweet time?_

After what seemed like hours (though was actually ten seconds), the computer loaded the desktop. The man immediately opened Internet Explorer and began typing in the URL bar at amazing speed. (He was, in fact, an expert typist since high school.)

However, before the man could press _Enter_, a window named _DigiGate_ popped-up.

The man, furious once again, was about to close the infernal pop-up until something appeared in _DigiGate_.

A large, mechanical gate appeared in the window. Above it, the words _GATE OPENED_ flashed. Loud beeping could also be heard, though strangely enough the speakers weren't on.

The man had lost his anger and was now dumbfounded. Never had he seen such realistic computer graphics (and this was true, for his nephew played many video games).

In _DigiGate_, a large red button appeared on the gate. The man, still amazed, paused briefly before finally clicking on the button.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. However, the gate suddenly opened and a blinding flash of light came from the screen. "Gah!" screamed the man, shielding his eyes with his arm.

A few seconds later, he put his arm down and glanced back at the computer screen. The light had gone, and with it _DigiGate_ as well.

The man then sat at his computer desk, puzzled. Had it all been a daydream? He recalled waking up early that morning because his butler had tripped over a stack of papers on the staircase.

As he thought, someone, no, some_thing_ had touched him softly on the back.

Surprised and slightly frightened, the man spun around on his chair, nearly knocking down his warm cup of coffee.

What he found behind him would lead to events that would threaten two worlds and call upon six heroes who would not only defend the worlds, but learn about their true selves.


	2. Enter Seishuku Masaru

**Chapter 1 - Enter Seishuku Masaru**

"Digimon Battle!"

Two adolescent boys linked their _Digimon Pocket _devices together. One was purple and labeled **VERSION 2.0 **and the other orange and labeled **VERSION 1.0**.

On the LCD screens of the _Digimon Pockets_, two creatures shot projectiles at each other. They each shot 3 small projectiles, which hit their opponent, followed by another shot by the creature in the orange device. However, its target dodged it and countered with a larger projectile, which hit that creature square in its face. The words _WON _flashed on the screen of the purple device, while _LOSE _flashed on the other.

"Well, looks like I won again" said Masaru happily. "But hey, you nearly got me this time, right?"

Masaru was a quite popular student from _Tenarai Elementary School_. He was in his Seventh Year and was quite modest and quiet despite his popularity. He wore a blue hoodie over a white shirt, short jeans, and his prized blue goggles atop his short, black hair that he wore as a tribute to his favorite hero from the _Digimon _anime, Taichi Yagami. Masaru was known as "The Undefeated Digimon Master", as he has faced all students in his class in Digimon Battles and had never lost.

"Dammit, why can't I ever win?" asked Shibutoi in disbelief.

Shibutoi, unlike his best friend Masaru, was quite unpopular among his peers due to his short temper and self-centered personality. He was the same age as Masaru, and in the same class as well. Shibutoi wore a plain white T-shirt, shorts, and a red wristband from his father. As he had already suggested, he has rarely won a Digimon Battle, even against his younger sister, Hayai.

"Masaru-kun," said Shibutoi, looking at Masaru inquisitively, "how come you're the best Digimon Tamer in the class?"

"Well," Masaru replied, thinking back, "I raised my **Lunamon **carefully ever since she was in her Baby I form, **YukimiBotamon**. I fed, trained, and rested her until she evolved into **Moonmon, **and then into Lunamon. Now I'm trying to evolve her into her Adult form."

"Wow, no wonder you're undefeated! All I do is just train **Coronamon **all day. Like they always say, 'No pain, no gain!'"

"Yeah, but you need to feed Coronamon too, or else he'll get hungry."

"Who cares? One day, I'll defeat you then I'll become the Undefeated Digimon Master! Just you wait!"

Masaru sighed and smiled at Shibutoi. He admired his hopeful attitude, and wish he had as much spirit.

"But anyways," said Masaru, "It was a good battle, right?"

"Yeah!" Shibutoi agreed. "But one day I'll win! Just wait and see!"

Both boys slipped their _Digimon Pockets_ into their pockets. Then they put their bags on when a familiar voice called Masaru's name.

"Hey, Masaru" shouted Akira from down the hall.

Akira was in his Eighth Year and was quieter than Masaru. He wore a black hoodie over a grey sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Unlike the other two, Akira had a grim and gloomy personality about him, though Masaru knew Akira was actually kind and caring.

"Oh, Akira-senpai!" exclaimed a surprised Masaru, who ran over to his older friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Akira answered. "Just wondered if you wanted me to walk you and Shibutoi home."

"Well, it's fine with me. How about you, Shibutoi?"

Shibutoi paused for a moment. _Why did Masaru hang out with this guy? _he thought. _Everyone's scared of him._

"Uh, okay" he agreed reluctantly.

Several minutes later, the three exited the school and made for the Tokyo subway. The school was quite small but contained many students nonetheless. They kept getting held up due to large groups of kids clogging up the hallways and were either chatting or waiting to challenge Masaru (who won in all these challenges).

The streets were no different. Like any large city, Tokyo had a busy and noisy atmosphere about it. Luckily, the subway was only a few blocks away from Tenarai.

As they entered the subway, Masaru and Shibutoi realized they had spent all their money on chocolate bars during lunch hour. To their relief, Akira had enough money for three tickets to Hamura.

Masaru and Akira boarded the train. Shibutoi dropped his _Digimon Pocket_ amidst the large crowd by the tracks and was desperately pushing his way through, the crowd angrily yelling at him.

"Excuse me!" "Oops, didn't see your foot there!" "Sorry, I'll buy ya a new coffee if you just let me through!"

After much shoving and getting hit (mostly the latter), Shibutoi at last found his _Digimon Pocket_ behind the crowd.

As he picked it up and checked to see that everything was intact, someone caught his attention.

"Excuse me there, young sir," said the figure in a surprisingly deep voice, "May I ask you a question?"

Shibutoi looked at the short man in front of him. He was wearing a black trench coat and a large top hat that covered his face. Shibutoi would have laughed if the man's voice hadn't scared him.

"Uh, okay..." he answered.

The man put his hands in his pockets. "Are you friends with those two boys on the train?" he pointed at Masaru and Akira, who were chatting away like old friends.

Shibutoi hesitated. He could only think of one word to describe this midget of a man: _creepy_.

"Um, yes sir."

"Interesting..." The man turned around and walked slowly toward the stairs. "Thank you for your help."

"But wait, why you asking-"

"You best get a move on. I believe your train is departing."

The moment the man finished his sentence, Masaru called Shibutoi from just outside the train doors.

"Shibutoi-san! The train's about to leave!"

"I'm coming!"

He turned around to ask the man one last question, but he had already left.

Shibutoi boarded the train just as the doors were closing and told his friends of the strange man.

* * *

That night, Masaru had trouble sleeping. A thunderstorm was occuring outside, and he could never fall asleep during one. The lighting flashed outside his window followed by the loud thunder that always woke him after he managed to fall asleep.

When he could stand it no longer, Masaru went downstairs and made himself hot chocolate and some onigiri, careful not to wake his parents.

After he had finished his small snack, Masaru took his _Digimon Pocket_ from his small desk and took a quick glance at Lunamon. She was sleeping peacefully in a small meadow. Masaru smiled and put it back on his desk.

As he climbed into his bed, he noticed he had left his computer on. _Strange, _he thought, _I couldn've sworn I turned it off._

Masaru climbed out of bed once again and glanced at the computer screen, squinting his eyes after being in the dark. On the screen was a small window titled _DigiGate_, a large mechanical gate within it. The words _GATE OPENED_ flashed above the gate and loud beeping could be heard. Before Masaru could frantically turn down the volume in fear of waking his parents, the on-screen gate opened and, to his horror and surprise, his _Digimon Pocket_ flew towards the screen and simply disappeared. After it did, a harsh purple light came from the screen.

"Argh!" Masaru yelled, shielding his eyes with his arm.

Both _DigiGate _and the light disappeared a moment later. However, a small purple sphere flew out of the computer screen and landed in Masaru's hand.

The sphere transformed into a purple D-shaped device, the color matching his _Digimon Pocket_'s. On the top, _D5_ was engraved. The device also had a screen, a directional pad, and three buttons on the side. On-screen, Masaru saw the words _Welcome to D5_ and five small symbols beneath it.

_I must be dreaming_, Masaru thought, _I should've checked if the onigiri wasn't spoiled._

He tried pinching his face until it hurt, but nothing happened. He desperately tried to wake himself up from this bizzare dream (or nightmare because of his lost _Digimon Pocket_), but as time passed, he soon realized that this _was_ reality.

Masaru sat down, both in deep thought, horror, and curiosity. He had lost his _Digimon Pocket_ and Lunamon, and in its place he had gained a strange purple device. It had reminded him of something, but he was too tired to remember.

Outside, the thunderstorm had stopped and Masaru decided to go to sleep and sort this all out in the morning.

Just as he was getting up to place the device on his desk, something poked him in the back. Masaru quickly spun around and jumped at what he saw.

"Hello Masaru-san" greeted Lunamon.


	3. Digital Dillemmas

**Chapter 2 - Digital Dillemmas**

Masaru could not believe what he was looking at. He was staring at the cute, rabbit-like face of a Lunamon. A REAL, living, breathing LUNAMON. Masaru could feel his knees going weak and his vision blurring.

"Masaru-san, is there something wrong?" asked Lunamon, its expression becoming worried.

The confused Tamer attempted to speak, but could only manage a weak mumble.

Masaru fell back on his bed, his vision blacking-out. He would not wake up until many hours later. As he did, a bright light shone on Lunamon from the purple device. On the screen, _LUNAMON IDENTIFIED _and _PARTNER DIGIMON REGISTERED_ flashed.

* * *

"Masaru-kun, wake up for school!"

Masaru woke to the sound of his mother's voice, still dazed at what had happened last night. He quickly glanced around the room, and sure enough the purple device was still on his desk and Lunamon was sleeping behind a bookshelf.

"Come on, get out of bed!" called his mom from the kitchen. Masaru climbed out of bed, wiping the eyegunk from his eyes.

"Okay, okaasan!" After that reply, Lunamon awoke and walked slowly to Masaru, yawning silently.

"Good morning, Masaru-san" she said, with as much respect as she could muster.

"You- How- _Lunamon_?!"

Lunamon giggled. "I guess you're as confused as I am. Well, to put it shortly, I'm the Lunamon you raised from your _Digimon Pocket_."

Masaru tensed. "But how?! That-that's impossible!"

"Well, I don't know either. I remember sleeping in a meadow in your _Digimon Pocket_ then I woke up on your bed. But now we can be real friends, right Masaru-san?" With that, Lunamon closed her eyes and smiled at Masaru.

"Um, okay..." His head was spinning. What was a young boy to do with a digital rabbit that suddenly came to life from a handheld?

"Masaru, _now_" Mrs. Seishuku said angrily from the hallway.

_Dammit,_ Masaru thought frantically, _okaasan will definitely find Lunamon when she cleans my room later._ He picked up Lunamon and put her in his school bag, squishing her with textbooks and some manga to read when he finished his work (which happened most of the time).

"What's wrong, Masaru-san?"

"Shh," said Masaru in a low whisper, "Okaasan will hear you."

He zipped up the bag just as the door opened.

"Masaru, who are you talking too?" asked Mrs. Seishuku.

"Oh, um, I'm doing... A play! At school! I'm playing a... a man with a voice disorder!"

His mother raised her eyebrows. "Hm, okay. Do your best today!"

"I will, okaasan."

When she had left the room, Masaru unzipped the bag to see if Lunamon was still okay. _Hopefully she hadn't suffocated_.

Lunamon looked up at him happily. "So, are we going to school? Are we gonna battle others like we used to?"

"Not exactly..."

* * *

An hour later, Masaru walked into Tenarai Elementary School, his school bag containing the still cheery-eyed Lunamon. After closing his locker, he bumped into a girl, who dropped her textbook on the floor.

"Oh, sorry for that." As he picked up the textbook and gave it back to her, Masaru realized who he had bumped into.

"Tsuya-san?!"

"Yup" Tsuya answered, smiling. "Good morning, Masaru-kun."

Tsuyayaka (nicknamed "Tsuya") was also from Masaru's class and was also friends with him. She came to Tenarai in her Third Year and immediately became popular with the class. In fact, she was perhaps the most popular girl in the class, though like Masaru, she was unaware of this. She was wearing a light pink shirt with red sleeves, a blue skirt and a yellow hair band atop her red hair.

"Oh, good morning to you too." he replied, smiling back. "Wanna walk to class?"

In his backpack, Lunamon giggled. Masaru had to tap the bag to stop her.

"What was that?" asked Tsuya.

"Um, I don't know. But we should hurry to class, shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

Five minutes later, Masaru and Tsuya stepped into classroom. Tsuya sat at the front of the class, while Masaru sat two rows behind her, beside Shibutoi. Masaru hung his bag on his chair and took his textbook out of his bag. Before he could zip it up, one of Lunamon's ears stuck out his bag. Masaru panicked and quickly shoved the ear into the bag, zipped it up, and sat down like nothing had happened. "Ow!" said Lunamon quietly.

"Masaru-kun," asked Shibutoi, confused, "What was _that_?"

Masaru's stomach tied. Lunamon was nearly found out.

"Oh, well, that was just a cut-out of Lunamon. See, I was bored last night, so I decided to draw some Digimon."

"Okay... Can I see it?"

"No! No! I mean, it's not done yet."

Shibutoi opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Ms. Kougi entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class" she greeted the classroom formally.

"Good morning, sensei" the class greeted back, equally as respectful.

"Okay. Today we will have a test in arithmetic. Please take out your pencils. Hitoshi-kun, Kaori-chan, could you please hand out the test papers?"

Masaru wrote his name on the paper as soon as he got it. _Hm, one thousand two hundred fifty-three divided by 6 point two..._

Before he could complete the equation, Masaru's bag started shaking, though luckily Ms. Kougi was writing on the board.

Masaru quietly unzipped his bag and peered inside. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Sorry, I just bumped my head on a textbook" replied Lunamon quietly.

"Well, be quiet, okay?" Lunamon nodded.

After zipping up his bag once again, Ms. Kougi turned around. "Is there a problem, Masaru-kun?"

"No, just looking for my eraser."

"Well, you better hurry. You only have ten more minutes."

* * *

The rest of the day was very hard for Masaru. Lunamon kept either banging her head or making some other sort of fuss. He let out a big sigh when the school bell finally rang at three o' clock.

"Man, that arithmetic test was easy!" bragged Shibutoi as he walked down the halls with Masaru. "I bet I scored a one hundred!"

"I doubt I will" Masaru stated modestly. "I'm no good in math at all."

"Don't say that! You always score eighties and nineties!"

"Well, yeah-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lunamon tapped his back from a little opening. "Masaru, I need to come out for a little while" she whispered to him.

"Right now?" Masaru whispered back.

"It's urgent."

"Okay." He turned to Shibutoi, who was talking to one his (few) other friends.

"Shibutoi."

"Yeah?" Shibutoi asked.

"I need to talk to Akira outside."

"Oh, okay." He turned back to his friend. "So, as I was saying, I'm really pumped about HeartGold and SoulSilver! If only I had enough allowance..."

Lunamon tapped Masaru's back again. "Could you go out the south exit?"

"Okay."

Masaru ran through the crowds of students in the hall, down the stairs, and out the south exit of Tenarai.

He went over to a small grove of trees in the school yard (though few students went out through this end, as the subway was reached through the north exit) and unzipped his bag. Lunamon jumped out, marveling at the cloudless sky.

"So, what was the emergency?" asked Masaru, looking around to make sure no one saw them.

Lunamon looked at Masaru and answered, "I can sense another Digimon here."

Masaru stepped back in shock. "What?! But, how-"

"Shh, it's coming."

Out of the bushes hidden by the trees stepped out a green, human-like creature. It had a red mohawk and carried a wooden club, an evil sneer on its face.

"Ah, so I finally find someone to fight!" it said in a young, but still sinister voice.

Lunamon's expression changed to an angry one.

"Well, you have. But we're not going down without a fight, **Goburimon**!"

_**What will happen in Masaru and Lunamon's first battle against the mischeivous Goburimon? Stay tuned for Chapter 3, "The First Encounter"!**_


	4. The First Encounter

**Chapter 3 - The First Encounter**

Masaru stood behind Lunamon, stunned. _There other real Digimon besides Lunamon?!_

Goburimon chuckled. "Kehkehkeh, who'd be afraid of lil' bunny wabbit here? A **Numemon** could rip your ears off easy!"

Lunamon's face turned red with rage. "You... You're going down!"

"We'll see about that, bunny wabbit!"

He lunged at Lunamon and threw a great punch, square her face.

"Argh!" She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Lu-Lunamon!" Masaru ran to her quickly and tried to wake her. "Please wake up!"

"Gwahahaha!" laughed Goburimon. "One punch was enough to take the bunny? Not a surprise, ain't it?"

At that moment, Lunamon stood up, bruised slightly under her right eye. Her claws extended several centimetres.

Goburimon froze. "Oh, so now the bunny wabbit's angry?" But Masaru noticed that the look in his eye was different. It was no longer pride, but fear.

"Masaru, stand back" warned Lunamon. He did as he was told.

After, Masaru nearly denied what had happened. Lunamon ran back at Goburimon with amazing speed and scratched his cheek. It happened so fast, it seemed like Lunamon had teleported behind Goburimon, who somehow gained a scratch and a frightened face.

"Ugh..." Goburimon bent down in pain, staring at the blood on his hand.

"That's what you get for punching a _girl_!"

"I... I AM NOT GETTING BEAT BY A GIRL!"

He stood up, turned around, and swung his fat green fist at Lunamon again. Lunamon easily dodged it and began forming a ball of water between her ears.

"**Tear Shot**!"

Goburimon turned around fast enough to see the big ball of water flying straight at his face. It forcefully hit his stomach, launching him back several yards, stopping when he hit a tree.

"Ungh..." he groaned, lying on the grass.

"Hahaha! Now I'm warmed up!"

Goburimon stood up and regained his evil sneer. "Let's see how you like this then." He held up his hand and flame gathered into his palm from... well, nowhere. "**Goburi Strike**!"

He threw the ball of flame like a baseball straight at Lunamon. She tried dodging it, but it followed her and eventually outsped her. It impacted with a small explosion that burned one of her ears. Lunamon fell on the grass again, completely immobile.

Masaru ran over to her and tried to wake her again, but to no avail. "Lunamon, please wake up!" His eyes watered. _How could I have let her get hit with that fireball? I... I failed again..._

He fell to the ground and began sobbing. Goburimon walked over to him and laughed. Masaru looked up. "Gwahahaha!" Goburimon cackled. "Seems like your bunny wabbit is now roast meat! Now, if you stay there, I'll make your death a lot less painful, kapeesh?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want. All I did was just stand around and let Lunamon do everything. I-I should have at least pulled her out of the way. I'm just a big disgrace to human life."

"Kehkehkeh! Okay, shall I roast you or beat you to a pulp? Oh, wait I know-"

Goburimon was interrupted by Lunamon, who was slowly standing up. As Masaru and Goburimon gaped in amazement, she began spinning around rapidly, large bubbles forming around her ears.

"**Lop-ear Ripple!**"

The bubbles forcefully shot at Goburimon repeatedly, sending him back so far he looked like a fat green blob in the distance.

When Masaru regained his train of thought, he looked at Lunamon woefully. "Lunamon, I-I'm so sorry. I should've done a better job protecting you. Are you okay?"

Lunamon looked back and attempted a weak smile. "It's okay, Masaru-kun. I'm not terribly hurt, just really tired. We should go before Goburimon gains consciousness again."

Masaru nodded. He picked up the tired Lunamon, put her in his bag with a bottle of water, and ran around the school all the way to the subway.

In front of the subway was, to Masaru's luck, Shibutoi. He was about to walk down the steps when Shibutoi saw him turn the corner.

"Hey, Shibutoi!"

"Oh, hey Masaru! What are you running from? By the way, nice Lunamon!"

"Huh?"

"I'll explain on the train, 'kay?"

* * *

A moment later, Shibutoi and Masaru boarded the train. There was less fuss because most students had already gone home, much to Masaru's relief.

Shibutoi said that the same thing had happened to him last night. He lost his _Digimon Pocket_, and in return obtained an roange device and his own Digimon, **Coronamon**.

"But how did you know about Lunamon?" asked Masaru, still gasping from his long sprint.

"Coronamon told me. He sensed her, just like how Lunamon sensed Goburimon."

"Hopefuly Goburimon doesn't find us again. But wait," he opened his bag a little and peered inside, "You sensed Coronamon too, didn't you?"

Lunamon giggled. "Yeah."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would distract you even more. Besides, Shibutoi would explain eventually."

"Well, yeah..."

"Shh," whispered Shibutoi, pointing at a hooded little man boarding the train, "That's the same guy from yesterday!"

Masaru zipped up his bag and tried to look natural. Well, as natural as you could after sprinting several blocks.

The man boarded the train and looked around. Finally, he spotted Masaru and Shibutoi and sat down in the seat across from them.

The doors closed and the train began moving.

"I know you're there" said the man in his deep voice.

Masaru and Shibutoi looked away from the man, so as not to show their guilty eyes.

"Very nice battle, Masaru. Well done."

Masaru froze and nearly had a heart attack. _He saw all that? And how does he know my name?!_

"Um... Thank you, sir?"

"Your very welcome. But next time, be more protective of Lunamon."

Masaru nodded very slowly. _He even knows Lunamon's name?!_

Shibutoi's expression changed from fearful to angry. He stood up and began yelling (luckily the only other passengers on their cart was a sleeping old man).

"Okay, I wanna know _how_ you know all this! How do you know Masaru's name, and how did you watch that battle?"

The man chuckled. "Look, if you allow me to explain, I can tell you why your Digimon appeared and everything else you need to know."

"Um... Okay" answered Masaru.

"Please wait. I have something to attend to in the next cart."

He opened the door to the next cart and entered it.

Fortunately, when the door shut behind him, the train stopped at Hamura. When the boys made sure the man couldn't see them, they slipped through the doors hastily, running away from the subway as fast as they could.

* * *

That night, Masaru lay in bed again, this time unable to sleep because of the day's events. Lunamon quietly slept behind the same bookshelf, using a small towel as a blanket.

Earlier, he examined the strange purple device from the night before. Lunamon said it also looked familiar to her. Despite his efforts, he could not figure out how to use the device, as it would always say _LOCKED_ when he tried to access something.

Masaru sighed. _That man... What does he have to do with all this?_

He looked out the window. Down below, the cars in the street were rushing by. For some reason, looking out at night time Tokyo eased him, even though the city itself wasn't. Laying there alone, he wondered why.

As he turned away, he saw a big black shadow outside the window, on the balcony. Masaru froze. _Who could that be?_ It couldn't have been the strange man; he was much too short to be whatever was outside.

Before he could react, the dark figure punched tremendously at the window, smashing a gigantic hole that it climbed into.

"Kehkehkeh," said a monster-like voice, "Didn't think I'd let you get away that easily, did you?"

Masaru wiped his eyes and turned on the lights. Standing in front of his window was a tall, green humanoid creature carrying a large wooden club. Its long light-grey hair half covered two big black horns protruding from its forehead. There were spikes on it shoulders and its black kneepads and wristpads.

"Who-who are you?!" said Masaru in a loud, scared voice. But he already knew the answer.

"I'm **Ogremon**, you idiot! Battling you two's was enough to let me evolve into my Adult form!"

Just then, Lunamon woke up. "What's wrong-" She froze in her tracks, shocked to see Ogremon's frightening face.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Princess Wabbit. Did you sleep well? 'Cause this is the last time you're seeing weird goggle boy here!"

With that, he picked up Masaru. He struggled against the grip, but was overpowered. Ogremon ran out the window, and jumped onto the street. (Luckily, Masaru's apartement room was only on the third floor.)

"LUUUUNAMON!" yelled Masaru, nearly drowned by the ongoing traffic.

"MASARU!" yelled back Lunamon. She started sobbing. Now it _her _turn to save her partner. But she was powerless while Masaru was nearly choked to death by Ogremon's fat green hand.

She stood up and wiped her tears. Somehow, someway, she _was _going to save Masaru, no matter what.

_**How will Lunamon save Masaru from Ogremon? Find out in the next chapter: "Evolution! Lunar Warrior, Rexmon!"**_


	5. Evolution! Lunar Warrior, Rexmon!

**Note: If you're wondering why I used "Rexmon" instead of "Lekismon", it's because Rexmon is Lekismon's Japanese name.**

**Evolution! Lunar Warrior, Rexmon!**

Lunamon stepped onto the balcony and looked down below. Ogremon was running towards a dark alley beside Masaru's apartment and the one beside, so as not to draw attention (though several drivers wiped their eyes and wondered if they played too many video games). His demented laugh could still be heard even floors up, however.

The frightened, but determined Lunamon took a deep breath and began running down the fire escape. _Come on,_ she thought, _Ogremon is definitely gonna get rid of Masaru if I don't catch up!_

Luckily, unlike the bulky Ogremon, Lunamon was petite and ran much faster, eventually reaching the alley.

"Hey, let go of Masaru-kun!" she yelled at him angrily.

Ogremon, who had just dropped Masaru abruptly on the ground, turned and smiled crookedly. "Ahahaha! I ain't lettin' goggle boy her go, not after what you two's done to me! Now skidaddle unless you want your pretty little ears ripped off one by one!"

Lunamon turned to Masaru, who looked very depressed. "I'm sorry, Lunamon. I... I'm just so-so sorry..." His eyes watered.

At that moment, Lunamon was enraged. But instead of yelling back at Ogremon like she would've, tears began rolling down her cheek.

"Ah, what a sad farewell" stated Ogremon mockingly. "Boohoo. I'm really crying. How 'bout we just put an end to _both_ your misery's right now? Hahaha!"

He raised a meaty fist at Masaru, who closed his eyes. "Lunamon..."

Just then, a radiant light came from behind Lunamon. Ogremon put his fist down, and turned around. Masaru and Lunamon did suit.

Behind Lunamon, the purple device was floating in mid-air, a harsh purple light emanating from it. The light blasted at Lunamon, enveloping her until she was just a small silhouette within the purple ray.

**"Lunamon, shinka!!"** she yelled.

Then her silhouette began changing. She grew several inches taller, her arms and legs much longer and more defined. Her ears stood on end and also grew longer. Two black gloves and a pink ribbon materialized from the air and flew towards Lunamon, attaching themselves to her.

Finally, the light was gone, leaving only a taller rabbit-like warrior in its place. The new Lunamon was wearing the black gloves and ribbon, along with a belt containing a sleeping moon symbol on it and black heelpads. A few blue tentacles protruded from her back, wildly moving about. The moon shone on her, making her appearance even more impressive.

She yelled proudly in an older voice. **"Lunar Warrior, Rexmon!"**

Masaru and Ogremon stood there, dumbfounded.

"So the squirt **evolved** into the legendary **Rexmon**..." said Ogremon, astounded.

"Masaru," said Rexmon, "Allow me to defeat this atrocious beast!"

"_ATROCIOUS?!_ I'll show you what this 'beast' can do to you, Princess!" He ran at Lunamon, raising his club. "**Bone Club!**"

Rexmon chuckled silently. She easily dodged Ogremon's large club, ran to Masaru at top speed, grabbed him, and ran back.

_Amazing_, thought Masaru as Rexmon set him down, _she's even faster than before._

"Thank you, Rexmon" he said, bowing his head, "I owe my life to you."

"Your welcome," she said, smiling through her head gear.

"But now, we need to get rid of Ogremon."

Ogremon turned, still dazed from Rexmon's intense speed.

"That ain't happenin', Princess!" He raised his hand, black sparks gathering into his palm. "**Overlord Fist!**" He threw the concentrated ball of darkness, just like he threw the fireball that afternoon.

Masaru froze. It seemed as if he was reliving that same moment again. Only this time, this could mean life or death to both him and Rexmon.

But what he feared did not happen. The dark ball homed-in on Rexmon, just like the fireball. But Rexmon had learned her lesson when dealing with projectiles. She ran around in circles so fast, even the darkball couldn't keep up with her. Eventually, the darkball began to fade into nothingness while Rexmon didn't seem the slightest tired or dazed.

"Wha-what?!" he exclaimed. "No one's ever been able to dodge that!"

"I guess you don't know who you're dealing with, green boy."

Rexmon leaped into the air, far higher than Masaru thought she could. "**Moon Night Kick!**" She

delivered a strong kick to Ogremon's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Argh! My gorgeous face! You'll pay for that _big time_!"

But Rexmon wasn't finished. She grabbed one of the tentacles from her back, which instantly froze into an icicle. She raised her hand into the air, where a bow materialized into her hand. She drew the icicle back, aiming directly at Ogremon (who was still clutching his head in pain).

"**Tear Arrow!**" She launched the icicle at Ogremon, who had only enough time to open his mouth. It pierced his fat stomach, pinning him to the apartment wall.

"Ungh..." He said, immobile.

"Yes! We did it!" declared Masaru.

Rexmon walked over to her Tamer and smiled. "Yeah, I guess we did."

However, a faint laugh came from Ogremon.

"Kehkehkeh..." He stood up just as Masaru and Rexmon turned to look at him.

"But how?" said Masaru in disbelief.

"The green beast ain't goin' down do easily. I've yet to show you my true power, Princess."

He rushed at Rexmon before she could dodge it. "**Strong Maul!**"

Ogremon rammed Rexmon hard into the wall. He raised his bony club and began smacking the paralyzed Rexmon.

He laughed mockingly, delighted to finally have "Miss Princess" here, rammed into the concrete wall of the apartment.

"Rexmon!" yelled Masaru.

She sinked to the ground, bruised and beaten. Masaru thought he could even see blood seeping through her headgear.

"That's watcha get, Miss 'I'm Sooo Much Faster Than You'! Rot in the Dark Area, why don'cha?"

"Ungh..." Rexmon stood up, but quickly fell back down, defeated.

"Gwahahaha! Now time for the final beating!"

He slowly raised his bone club, a devilish grin on his face.

Masaru ran to Rexmon and attempted to protect her, his arms outstretched.

"Gwahahaha!" laughed Ogremon. "I'm _so _scared of a little human with stupid blue goggles."

"I-I won't let you hurt Rexmon any longer!"

"Gwahahaha!" Ogremon shoved Masaru aside with a meaty green fist, who fell hard on the pavement.

He got back up just in time to see Ogremon raise his bone club at Rexmon again. Masaru almost couldn't bear to watch and before he knew it, tears were trickling down his cheeks. However, his cry was short as an amazing event happened. He looked up, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Rexmon was slowly standing up, much to Ogremon's amazement.

"**Moon Night Bomb!**" She raised her left hand to Ogremon, firing a white bubble at his face.

"Graaaagh!" He yelled, wiping his face. "What the hell is a bubble gonna-"

He yawned, wiping his eyes. "Why am I so... Sleepy?" His wild eyes began closing as the big green Digimon sank to the ground, snoring loudly.

"Finally," said Rexmon, "I've tamed the beast. Now to rid of him once and for all."

She raised her hands in archer position, the bow and ice arrow appearing immediately in her hands. "**Tear Arrow!**" She shot the arrow at the sleeping Ogremon, piercing straight through his heart. (Or at least where it would be.)

At first, there was just silence. But after a moment, Ogremon's body began breaking into little pieces and reforming into large binary numbers in the sky. The word _DELETE_ appeared above the binary code as the digits began decreasing one by one, as if someone were pressing Backspace on a computer.

Several seconds later, both the code and _DELETE_ had vanished, leaving only the empty Tokyo sky.

"Wha-what was that?" asked Masaru, amazed.

"I destroyed his **Digicore**, which **deleted** him for good."

After she spoke, Rexmon was enveloped once again by a purple light from the purple device, which was still floating behind Masaru. In the light, she began shrinking and losing her armor. In no time flat, she was cute little Lunamon again.

Masaru was only mildly surprised by this. _She De-volved, just like in the anime_. He was about to ask what a **Digicore** was when he was interrupted by a familiar deep voice.

"Well done," the voice said behind Masaru, "You're the second to have activated **Evolution**."

Masaru turned around to see a small hooded figure at the alley's entrance.

The suspicious man had found him.

_**What will the suspicious man do to Masaru? Find out in the next chapter: "The D-5 Digivice, Tamer's Tool"!**_


End file.
